Eternal Silence
by Crimson Rekrin
Summary: Temari is abused by both her father and her school mates. She only has a handful of friends and her brothers to support her. Can the new guy help her out? Or will he be like the rest? temariXsasori I like wierd pairings, okay? Read and review please!


Chapter Five: Sleep Tight, My Dear…

**Eternal Silence**

Chapter One: The New Guy

Temari sighed as she buried her face in her knees. She was sitting down under the water fountain, hugging her knees to her chest. She was just being teased again and her brothers or few friends weren't there to help her.

She was always teased, for being different. Yeah, it made her stronger, and there was even a period of time of which she would end fights that they started. But then, he found out and punished her. He was the only reason that she became this timid, shy, weak, little crying girl that she was. He was the reason others needed to protect her.

It was funny how he would punish her, but not her brothers. Not that he wanted him to, that's what she least wanted of all. No, he was scared of her brothers, well, when he wasn't beating her that is.

Her few friends right now were on a stupid field trip. She was very disappointed when she found out it was mandatory for them to attend. They would be dragged along, if they refused, by Pein and Konan. Yes, she was friends with the Akatsuki. **(In this story, they are all in the same grade, but each grade is separated into teams, there are three teams per grade, and the Akatsuki (most of it) was in another team)**

She sighed again as she stood up now, running a hand through her hair.

Temari had sandy blonde hair with black, purple, and silver streaks, cut to shoulder length. She had amazing teal eyes, which sometimes actually appeared to be onyx. Her skin was fair, though you couldn't see any of her scars or bruises. She wore long sleeves, no shorts or skirts (not without her leggings), left her hair down, and make-up to cover her bruises and scars.

She heard the bell ring, signaling the end of lunch. She picked up her An Café messenger bag and headed to her next class with her head down. Her next class was her least favorite: Math with Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi was nice to her, yes, but he always showed up 15 minutes before class ended, giving the other students a chance to mess with her.

She walked in and sat down in the back corner, ignoring the whispers and stares. She took out her journal and started to write. She was always with her journal, which was nothing more, then a hard cover sketchbook. In here she wrote lyrics, poems, and drew. Right now, she was writing a poem. She stopped and took out her Mp3 **(I'm tired of everyone putting an Ipod, so I'm putting an Mp3 :P)** and started playing her awesome music. Right now, the song playing was 'Eternal Silence' by Phantasmagoria.

She felt a presence next to her, but the only thing she did to acknowledge it, was closing the journal and slipping it into her bag. She crossed her arms on her desk and laid her head in her arms. She felt more people next to her, talking to the person that sat next to her. It seemed as though they were urging the person to do something, probably something to her. So just out of curiosity, she took out an ear bud and listened, though she knew she shouldn't.

"Come on, new guy! If ya wanna hang with the popular ones, you have to do this! Just hurt the stupid bitch, no one gives a fuck about her!" She heard a guy saying. So there was a new kid.

"Come on, please? Maybe then we could have a little time to get to know each other! I'd really like to get to know you." A girl said in a flirtatious voice. That was Ami, no one other then the school slut.

Then I heard one musical voice that made my heart race.

"I hate popular kids, and I don't hurt people for no apparent reason." He said to the boy. "And I don't like hanging around with sluts." He replied to Ami. I could her the boredom and annoyance in his voice.

"Fine, be that way! But just you wait, you'll be mine, new kid!" Ami shrieked before stomping off, dragging most of the people with her. I slipped the ear bud back in my ear again, relieved that they left. Though the new guy was still next to me. The song changed to 'Higinia' by Blessthefall. Soon, I was lost in thought.

After what was probably a few minutes, I felt someone tap my shoulder gently. Tensing up, I turned off my Mp3 and put it away before looking at whoever tapped my shoulder. "Y-yes?" I looked up at the person, realizing it was the new kid. He had abnormally bright red hair, brown eyes, and slightly pale skin. He looked so much like my brother Gaara!

"Why do those people want to hurt you?" He asked, referring to the popular group. I shrugged, not really knowing why. Maybe it was just because I was different?

He looked at me strangely, though I could have sworn I saw worry shine through his eyes for a moment. "Is it because you're different?" I shrugged again.

"Is it something you did?" I shrugged. I don't recall ever doing anything to them.

"Are they jealous?" I shrugged. I don't see what they have to be jealous of.

"Are they scared?" I shrugged. I don't see what they have to be scared of, other then my friends.

"Are they misunderstanding?" I shrugged. Maybe they understood, maybe they didn't.

"Can you talk?" He asked, slightly annoyed that I wasn't really answering. I nodded.

"Fine, can you tell me your name?" Being a smart-ass, I nodded.

"What's your name?" He demanded, annoyed. Sheesh, impatient much?

"Fine, gosh, Mr. Impatient." I stated. "Besides, it's only common courtesy to state your own before asking anothers."

"Sasori No Akasuna."

"Okay, Temari No Sabaku."

"Well then, Tem-" He was cut off by the bell.

I quickly grabbed my back, and walked away quickly to my next class.

I had this next class with Deidara, Kisame, and Itachi. Hopefully they were back, because Ami, Ino, Karin, and a few more others were also in that class.

When I walked through the door, I was thrown into a tight hug. I laughed some at the enthusiasm; this was none other then my blonde-haired friend Deidara.

"Tem-chan! We're so glad you're okay!!" He shouted, releasing me. "You are okay, right?" He asked, unsure.

I laughed some. "Of coarse, Ida-chan!" **(In case you can't find where the hell I got that from, De****ida****ra and add on chan.)**

"Why wouldn't Blondie be okay? We'd kick any one's ass if we found out they did something to her, and they know it." Kisame stated.

Itachi merely nodded in agreement.

"Alright class, let's get started! Today we have a new student! Sasori, please come up and introduce your self!" Anko-sensei demanded.

As the red-head made his way up, I couldn't help but watch as my three friends were talking.


End file.
